Silent Dawn
|side2 = Global Liberation Army |goal1 = *Destroy GLA chemical laboratory *Repel GLA forces in the region |goal2 = *Destroy the US forces *Dominate the GLA war with chemicals *Defend the chemical facility |commanders1 = American General |commanders2 = Unknown GLA General |forces1 = US Base consisting of: *Construction Dozer *Rangers *Humvees *Crusader Tanks *Missile Defenders *Paladin Tanks *C-130 Hercules |forces2 = GLA Base and region control consisting of: *Workers *Rebels *Technicals *Quad Cannons *Radar Van *Scorpion Tanks |casual1 = *Low *Loss of Chinook and two Comanches |casual2 = *All *Loss of bio-chemical plant }} Operation: Silent Dawn is the tutorial mission. American forces must destroy a GLA bio-chemical plant in Mazar, a free fire zone in Afghanistan. The terrorist organization is extremely active throughout the region, operating in the village and a nearby abandoned US base. Background The GLA had taken control of a chemical weapons plant in the Mazar DMZ. A strike team was recruited and taken by an American Commander to destroy the GLA forces in the region. Four American Comanche helicopters and a Chinook were initially dispatched. The Chinook was hit by enemy anti-air fire from a GLA Quad Cannon and crashed in the village square. Shortly after, two of the Comanches were also shot down by enemy AA fire at the site of an abandoned US base. The two remaining Comanches moved to destroy two Technicals and a Rocket Buggy at the LZ by using their rocket pods. The surviving Comanches then left the scene. Key Units/Buildings * Ranger * Humvee * Crusader tank Retaking the Base A C-130 Hercules dropped a squad of Rangers to the ground. They proceeded forward from the LZ until some Rebel troops exchanged fire with them. The Ranger squad brought them down as they called for reinforcements. Four Humvee transports then quickly took out a Radar Van as the Rangers boarded them and then raced to the base. A Stinger Site and some Technicals were taken out and the US forces liberated the Barracks from the enemy as the Commander took out the rest of the GLA raiders who had gained control of the base. They liberated a Supply Center, some Crusader Tanks, a Construction Dozer, a Cold fusion reactor and a Command Center. The Commander built a War Factory to produce some Tanks. Taking the Bridge After producing some Paladin Tanks, Crusader Tanks, and Humvees from the War Factory, the Commander after rebuilding his base moved out and attacked two Technicals blocking the way out of the US base. A POW camp near the Command Center had some Pilots there. American forces managed to liberate them and they were sent inside a vehicle to gain a veterancy point. Meanwhile, the US forces went straight down the road from the US Headquarters to attack the GLA at the bridge. Some Quad Cannons, Technicals, and a Stinger Site were taken out by the American tank brigade. Before they came across the bridge, a performance test was on. The Commander watched as two Comanches took out a tall Civilian building and then left the scene as the building crushed some GLA tanks and civilian houses on each bank of the river. Fight in the Village As the Commander advanced into the village, his forces came under attack by enemy soldiers who were occupying several civilian buildings in the area. Two C-130s paradropped Missile Defender and Ranger squads to the ground. The Commander ordered them into a building to remove the Rebels immediately from the village grounds. As Civilians ran for their lives, American tanks took out two Scorpion Tanks blocking the right side of the civilian residences. US forces pushed on through the liberated village to the left. The Supply Dock & Base Entrance The GLA Commander moved to stop the advance from getting to his base entrance, but the vehicles there were destroyed and a Worker collecting supplies was killed by the American brigade. Two Rangers captured a Tech Oil Derrick complex to secure funding for the war effort. US forces raced on and destroyed two Tunnel Network defenses guarding the main entrance to the chemical laboratory. The defenses, including the Stinger Sites, had been lost. After destroying the enemy forces, the Americans moved to destroy their main target. The Laboratory A C-130 dropped additional Rangers after the Arms Dealer, Barracks, and Supply Stash had been destroyed. Rebels tried to repel the American Rangers but were killed by the US brigade. American Tanks, Humvees, and Comanches bombarded the chemical facility. The chemicals spilled their load as the factory burned, resulting in a total victory for the Americans. Aftermath The American Commander was dispatched to battle GLA armies in many locations around the world. Some time later, he was sent to attack the GLA-controlled city of Baghdad. Gallery Generals Tutorial Briefing Screen.jpg|Briefing Generals Tutorial Intro Screen 1.jpg|Comanche and Chinook enter the area Generals Tutorial Intro Screen 2.jpg|Comanche and Chinook detect GLA force Generals Tutorial Intro 3.jpg|The Chinook was hit by anti-air fire Generals Tutorial Intro Screenshot 4.jpg|... and crashed in the village square Generals Tutorial Intro Screen 5.jpg|Only two Comanches remain Generals Tutorial Intro Screenshot 6.jpg|They destroy two Technicals and a Rocket Buggy at the LZ by using their rocket pods. Generals Tutorial Mission Rangers Landed.jpg|A squad of Rangers was dropped to the area by a C-130 Hercules Generals Tutorial Mission Occupied USA Base.jpg|Abandoned US base located Generals Tutorial USA Units Attack.jpg|US force attack the GLA raiders to regain control of the base Generals Tutorial USA Barracks Liberated.jpg|Barracks liberated Generals Tutorial USA Power Plant upgraded.jpg|US force upgraded their Power Plant Generals Tutorial Supply Center Liberated.jpg|Supply Center liberated Generals Tutorial Command Center Liberated.jpg|Command Center liberated Generals Tutorial Promotions Tab.jpg|They use Promotions Tab to train Paladin Tanks Generals Tutorial Paladins Advance.jpg|US forces went straight down the road from the US Headquarters to attack the GLA at the bridge Generals Tutorial Advance Into Town.jpg|They advanced into the village Generals Tutorial Paladin Laser in Action.jpg|Paladin tanks use their lasers to destroy missile fire from the Stinger Site Generals Tutorial Rangers Take Derricks.jpg|Ranger captures Oil Derricks to secure funding for the war effort Generals Tutorial Chem Lab Destroyed.jpg|US force destroy bio-chemical plant Generals Tutorial Victory Screen.jpg|Victory screen Category:Generals 1 USA Missions